Makoto Kurusu
Makoto is the bassist of Osiris. Appearance Makoto is a young man in his 20s with a lean build, and is roughly the same height as fellow bandmate Ray Cephart. He has dark, glossy, shoulder-length indigo hair that is parted in the middle and tapers off a little under his ears. His eyes are a deep purple, and are almost always behind his signature half-rim glasses. His performance outfit consists of a leather jacket with a faint hexagonal pattern on it, trimmed with black fur. Underneath, he wears a black shirt layered on top of a white one, both unbuttoned down to his midsection. Makoto also wears a necklace featuring a crystal with metal twined around it. Personality An active medical student from a well-off family, Makoto is first and foremost a realist. He also has somewhat of an argumentative side to him, and is pragmatic to a fault. Makoto is no-nonsense and does not sugar-coat his words, particularly when confronted with what he believes to be unrealistic expectations or goals. He originally agreed to join a band as nothing more than a way to kill time until graduating from university. Makoto views people who act like they would die for their bands with distaste, as well as those who are too passionate about their bands. However, despite viewing music—and playing bass for Osiris—as nothing more than a hobby, Makoto does not show any inclination towards slacking off or cutting corners in his playing. His cool and somewhat aloof attitude, as well as his disinterest in a major debut for Osiris, often put him at odds with fellow bandmate Ray. Makoto tends to refrain from expressing excessive enthusiasm or fondness, leading other characters to call him tsundere. He is easily flustered when this is pointed out. Relationships Ray Cephart Ray was the one to invite Makoto to join Osiris, reaching out to him as Makoto was entertaining the idea of playing as part of a band in his spare time. The two often clash, either due to Makoto pushing back against Ray pressuring him to work harder, or their difference in opinion regarding whether (or if) Osiris can debut at the pro level. Makoto often keeps Ray's ambitions and rants in check with flat interjections. Despite their tense relationship, however, the two drive each other to greater heights—while watching Ray get worked up about 'having to get a major debut as soon as possible!', Makoto came to adopt the motto 'if we're going to do this, everything should be perfect'. As a result, Makoto's thinking changed to 'well, may as well work with a band that has high ability and energy'. Kyō Takara Makoto and Kyō have an amicable relationship. Although the two don't talk much in their interactions, both have mutual respect for each others' skill, and Makoto appears to appreciate Kyō's subdued presence in contrast with Ray's enthusiasm. Makoto frequently visits the music store Kyō works at, and quietly supports Kyō during band activities. Shin Koganei Shin and Makoto get along relatively well. Makoto is grateful towards Shin for keeping Ray in check on occasion, although he does tend to threaten to assault both of them with skipjack tuna fishes when they start squabbling. Trivia * Makoto's parents are both doctors. * His hobby is cycling. He bikes in both the city streets and the suburbs—since it's good for his health, supposedly. * although looking so rough, he's a bit goofy when he's not on guard which results on making him mark of various things like blush, fall, get pranked, fooled or making him blind by eating a way too much wasabi. * He devises a plan for his off days so as to use the time as effectively as possible. Makoto used to get irritated when other things or people destroyed his plans, but recently, he's started to look forward to including a plan for recovery or coming up with things on the fly, so now he simply shrugs and thinks 'well, I suppose this is alright'. * Makoto likes the intellectual type. More specifically, someone who can open his eyes to new ideas when they talk. At the bare minimum, someone who can keep up with his level of conversation is required. * The meanings of the'' kanji'' in his name are 来 (come, next), 栖 (den, nest), 真 (truth, honesty), and 琴 (harp, zither). 真 is perhaps a nod to his realism, while 琴 ties into his role as a bassist for Osiris. List of Cards N/N+ Cards: * Realist * Wavelength R/R+ Cards: * Analytical skill * Busy New year's Eve * Weakpoint SR/SR+ Cards: * Camoflage * A tasteful return trip * Unchanged posture SSR/SSR+ Cards: * Mad Scientist Bassist of Osiris Category:Characters Category:OSIRIS Category:Bassist